Hawaii
by thepercabethfreakx3
Summary: Annabeth's going with her family to Hawaii on vacation. Percy is going with his friends to Hawaii as a graduation present. Major Percabeth to come! NO GODS. ALL HUMAN!Better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Annabeth

I packed my suitcase quickly and quietly. I was elated. How could I not be? I was going to Hawaii! I mean how many people can say that? I was going for three weeks. I practically begged my mom to go longer. But seriously, there are so many islands and things to explore on Hawaii and it's so expensive. It's not a trip you should cut short. My flight from LAX takes off at 5 in the morning. It's a five and a half hour flight, but Hawaii's also 3 hours behind us, so time wise it's only like a 2 and a half hour flight, so yeah. Capisce?

Anyways, I lugged my suitcase down the stairs and threw it atop the mound of suitcases to be put into the car my aunt was driving to drop us off at the airport. Downstairs, my mom, my dad, and my two little brothers were eating breakfat.

"Hey honey, you want some scrambled eggs?"

"Sure," I said, taking some into my plate and shoveling it into my mouth. I was starved. We didn't have dinner last night because my mom said we should all just sleep and get up and have a big breakfast.

"So guys, here are your passports. Hold on to them and DO NOT and I repeat. Bobby Mathew are you listening?" They nodded their heads in response.

"DO NOT LOSE THESE!"

"Okay, Fredrick I think they get it," my mom said. I smiled.

"Oh, and Annabeth? You aren't sitting next to us in the plane. I'm sorry, but because we booked it so late they only had four tickets together and one near the back. Is that okay?"

Is that okay? Of course its okay I mean I never wanted to sit next to Bobby and Mathew and their PS3s anyways!

"Sure dad, that's fine," I said trying to sound nonchalant. We ate the rest of our breakfast in excited conversation. My mom reminded us we had to be there a few hours before the flight. God it was early. It was like 2 in the morning and still dark out. My aunt was already there, so we took our suitcases and walked into the huge SUV. My legs were shaking with excitement and I was picking at the loose string on my jean shorts. My best friend Thalia helped me pick out my outfit. She claimed "When you first set foot in Hawaii, you need to look your best!" So here I was, in jean short shorts and an off the shoulder shirt with lace in the back. At least it was comfortable. My hair was in a pony tail I didn't bother to brush. I know what you'rE thinking. "Ew OMG she didn't brush her hair!" But it didn't look half bad and how would you like waking up at 2 in the morning to get ready for a five and a half hour plane ride? Huh? I thought so.

When we arrived at the airport my aunt kissed us goodbye and yadayadayada. I won't bother you with the details and airport security and crap because it was basically me waiting in lines for over 2 hours just so people could check if I was some terrorist or if I hid bombs in my underwear.

When we wet on the plane my dad started spurting out facts about airplanes. Man I'm loving this seat away from them more and more. I found my seat which was actually probably the farthest away you could be from my parents on opposite ends of the Coach section. No-one sat by me and I was kinda happy for all the personal space. The pilot then announced for everyone to get ready because we would be taking off soon and to shut off our phones now because it messes up the equipment or something. After about ten minutes of reading a new book I was interrupted by an old lady screaming.

"GET OUT OF MY SEAT YOU HOOLIGAN!DID YOU HEAR ME!THIS IS MY SEAT NOW GET OUT OF IT BEFORE I WHACK YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH MY CAIN!"

The stewardess approached them with a big, fake smile on her face. "Is there a problem here miss?"

"YES THERE IS! THIS GOOD FOR NOTHING BOY IS IN MY SEAT AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" She said this all with her cane in the air ready to hit the boy in the face at any second.

"I'll move! It's true it isn't my seat, but I just wanted to sit with my friends. I wasn't able to get a seat near them. I was thinking maybe we could switch seats?" He said in a hopeful voice. This was the first time I noticed the boys he was standing next to. One had dark shaggy hair and dark as night eyes. He was really pale too, kinda creepy if you asked me. The other guy next to him had curly brown hair and a beard and he looked to be a little scrawny. They both were trying to suppress laughter and so was just about everyone else aboard the plane.

" NO, NOW GET THIS DELIQUENT BOY OUTTA MY SEAT SO I CAN SIT DOWN!" she replied. I couldn't help it. This was hilarious!

"All right, all right, I'm going." The boy said while looking at his ticket trying to find his true seat. He scanned the rows before plopping right down next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied stupidly. He had black hair and bright sea green eyes that were so hyp-SNAP OUT OF IT GIRL-okay you get it he was hot.

"I'm Percy," he said while smiling an adorable lopsided grin.

"Annabeth" I said smiling shyly.

**A/N: How do you like it? Review &Regiew!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Annabeth

This Percy guy was pretty nice. We talked for like an hour so about our families and school and stuff. I learned we were both the same age and he lives in New York City and that he plans on studying marine biology, but he's deciding between the University of California and the University of Hawaii. That's part of the reason he's here too, to check out the college. I told him I'm majoring in architecture next year. I was accepted early into Columbia. But, he's mostly here as a high school graduation present with his two best friends. As we started to talk more, my eyes started to feel heavier and heavier.

"Am I boring you?" he asked with a slightly amused tone.

"No, no, I just didn't sleep very well last night. Sorry."

"It's fine go to sleep. I'm getting tired too, I think I'll take a nap."

And that's what we did. I fell asleep with my head leaning against the airplanes outer wall, but somewhere in the midst of me sleeping I rested my head against a big hard pillow. I snuggled in closer and slept for a long time.

I was then awaken by the sound of the pilot saying we had arrived in Honolulu airport. My eyes fluttered open to see Percy's sleeping face just inches away from my own, my head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around my waist. Well this is gonna be awkward. I slowly and detangled myself from his grip.

"Sorry, Percy get up the plane landed."

"Five more minutes mom," he muttered turning over.

"Percy, I'm not your mom and get up." I got a groan in response.

Percy's friends then approached me.

"I knew this would happen" the one with the brown curly hair said

"Haha yeah,"the one that was creepy looking said, "the only way to wake him up is to pour water on his head."

"Would you like a bottled water miss before you depart from the plane?" a worker said with an evil grin. She probably overheard our conversation and wanted to get back at Percy because the scene he caused yesterday with the old lady.

"Sure, I'm so thirsty, thankyou." I lied. I unscrewed the cap to the plastic Poland Spring water bottle and threatened Percy, "If you don't get up I'm going to pour this on your head…..I'm going to count to three…one….two…th-"

"Okay, okay I'm up God, you guys are evil." He said groggily. We all smirked at the same time. We got off the plane and sure enough there was more airplane security crap to wait through, but at least I made some new friends. The one with the curly brown hair introduced himself as Grover and the one that was kind of creepy looking, but I decided against calling him that anymore. The one with the dark eyes and pale skin was named Nico. And believe me; they gave him a lot of crap for that old lady scene. Reenacting it and everything. God I don't think I laughed that much in a long time.

"So Annabeth, where are you staying?" Nico asked.

"The Hilton for a week, touring the islands on a cruise for another week, and then a cabin on the beach in Oahu, what about you?"

"We just rented a condo in Honolulu for a week and a beach house in Oahu for two weeks." Percy said, envy filling his voice.

" Aw, is wittle Percy jealous?" I said in a baby voice.

"Shutup" he relplied.

"Be that way." I said making fun of him.

When we finally got out of that god for saken air port, the warm sun bored down on my face and I took in the architecture of the buildings around us and started spurting out random facts.

Then Nico started to talk, "Annabeth, stop talking."

I gave them my famous death glare and I saw him cringe a little. Then Percy tugged on my arm and little sparks of electricity went up it that I tried to ignore. He must have felt it to because as quickly as he grabbed me he pulled away. Instead, he pointed to a sign.

"Hey, isn't that your name?" he asked. Sure enough, I was staring at a sign with my name in huge letters ANNABETH CHASE. The guy was standing next to a taxi personally sent by the hotel themselves. Wow. Hawaii just keeps getting better and better. I walked up to the driver, Percy, Nico, and Grover close behind.

"Are you Miss Annabeth Chase?" he asked

"Yes," I replied

"Your parents and brothers are meeting you at the hotel. They had the hotel send you a cab over to take to them. Do these other people need a ride as well?" looking at Percy, Nico, and Grover.

"No, thankyou. They aren't staying at the Hilton. Let me just get my bags okay?"

When retrieving my bags, I turned around quickly and walked into a brick wall. Or in other words, Percy. Man that boy must work out.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if I could have your number. You know, texting is free in Hawaii 'cause it's a state and all." While saying this he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Ha me making Percy Jackson nervous! He's always so calm and poised even when that girl that was like 14 kept flirting with him when he wanted to go to the bathroom. God where's a video camera when I need one!

"Sure, I'll put it in your phone and I'll put it in yours." I said trying to sound nonchalant, but totally smirking on the inside. He handed over his phone and I put my name, number, and address in there. Hey, I'm OCD about filling in all of the boxes! I handed back his iPhone and took my iPhone back. I looked at the contact and saw he put in Percy Jackson: ) as his display name. Aw, how cute.

"Okay you can give my number to Nico and Grover too. I got to get going though." I walked to the taxi and the driver held the door open for me. I mean what service! Taxi drivers never do that for me in San Fran.

"Wait Annabeth!" I turned around to face Percy.

"So I'll see you around then?" he asked. His eyes filled with hope.

I smiled. "Definitely" and I slammed the car door shut.

Aloha!

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes or errors, but I'm on Spring Break and I really don't feel like editing. Sorry because in my opinion this chapter is probably the worst piece of writing I have ever done. I'm new to this writing for fanfiction and I absolutely hate writing dialogue if you can't already tell I skip whenever I can. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames aren't. If you have any ideas for the story share them. Fresh ideas are always good! Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review! After vacation I will probably only update once a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked out the clear window into the surrounding Hawaiian land. Hawaii's so beautiful. The beautiful sky, the strong warm sun, the endless sea of blue, I never want to leave. Interrupting my admiration of the whizzing world behind me, my phone rang. "No, Jimmy protested! I like girls that eat carrots!" rang throughout the car. I'm a big fan of One Direction and I had to make Louis's famous lines into a ringtone! Don't judge! I looked down on my phone. It was from my mom. I ignored it, she's such a worry wart.

"How long till the hotel?" I asked the driver.

"Less than a minute, it's coming up right on your left." He replied back.

Sure enough it came. This place is incredible. We must have some money that my dad's not telling me about. The building was really high and looked like an apartment building, it has two bodies of water, one probably man made to it's right and then to it's left and in back of it was the Pacific Ocean. The driver parked the car and took out my luggage from the trunk and gave it to a man, do they call them bell boys? I forgot, I haven't watched Suite Life of Zach and Cody in a while. I walked up to the reservation desk.

"Um, hi, my family came already they wanted me to meet up with them in the room.." I said shyly.

"Sure, hun, what's your last name?" the receptionist said.

"Chase"

"Okay here's your room key, it has everything you need to know on it, including your room number okay?"

"Sure, thankyou."

"Aloha 'oe!" she said back

I looked down at my room key for my room number. Room 1234. I walked into the elevator as a boy about my age went up to me and smiled.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"Hi" I said back

"I'm Luke"

"Annabeth"

"So where's your room?" he said a bit creepily.

"I don't feel comfortable answering that." I said matter o factly.

"Oh, sorry, but I might need it for future reference." He said with a cocky grin.

"Get a life." I said while glaring daggers at him. Who the hell does he think he is! Ass hole. He put his arms up in surrender as the elevator doors open.

"That's my floor. I'll see you around." I ignored him. I sure hope not. He got off on floor 7, it's too bad he knows I'm on floor 12 because of the lighted button on the elevator. Stupid elevator. Before I knew it, my floor was up. I walked into the maroon colored hallway. The smell of detergent wafted through my nose. It smelled like vacation. I then scanned the numbers on the door, the evens were on the right and on the left were odd. I turned my body to the right looking for the number. 1224, 1226, 1228. God, these rooms were like a mile apart, since when were my parents such big spenders! 1230, 1232, 1234, aha! I slid my smooth card into the slot and a light above it turned green as I pushed the door open.

I walked into a living room and kitchen with a huge flatscreen TV. It had beautiful royal blue carpets, cream colored walls, and a comfy looking leather couch. The room smelled of flowers.

"Hello!" I called out.

"Annabeth, dear!" my mother responded rushing into the room. "There you are! I was so worried! Your father insisted you would be fine if we left you with a driver! I thought it was a bad idea, and then you didn't answer your phone and just thank God your okay! She said giving me a huge hug.

"Here let me show you your room. There are three bedrooms and each has their own bathroom. Isn't that great not having to take turns taking showers in the morning with Bobby and Mathew? Oh, and I gave you the best room too!" she said leading me past two bedrooms one on the left and right.

"It's in there! It's absolutely stunning!" she said while pointing towards the room at the end of the hallway. It was facing the opposite way the rest of the rooms were. The others were along the hallway but mine was at the end of it. Its doors were facing directly in front of us, instead of them being to the side. Plus, they were the ones I always wanted, the ones with the double doors that you push open with two handles in stead of one!

"Okay Annabeth, unpack your clothes and put your bathing suit on and I'll wait for you in the living room okay? The boys and your father are at the beach, Bobby and Mathew didn't want to waste anytime at all, but I insisted on staying here till you arrived."

"Okay thanks mom, I won't be too long." I opened the doors and it really was a beautiful room. The walls were a soft blue-green color, the color of the shallow sea. And the carpet was an off-white, ivory color with beautiful light wood furniture to match. The bed was sea themed with shells and fish of every color, and the bathroom themed the same with a separate Jacuzzi tub and shower. But the absolutely best part, was the balcony with billowing white drapery. It had the best view of the vast Pacific. The water was so beautiful it reminded me of Percy's eyes. The very same stunning color. "I'll text him tonight" I told myself.

I turned to face my unpacked suitcase and turned back to the ocean. I really wanted to go to the beach. I unpacked my clothes in record time and threw on a sparkly gray bandeau bikini, white flip flops, sunglasses, and cover up while tying my hair into a messy bun.

"I'm ready!" I called out to my mom.

But what I wasn't ready for was what happened next.

**A/N: okay guys thanks for reading again. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HILTON HOTELS OR RESORTS. I DO NOT OWN THE BEACH, THE TAX, OR THE CRUISE SHIP ON WHICH SHE WILL GO ON LATER. **

**Review please! 40 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys, see you got to 40 reviews by the next day! I was even a little disappointed that I had to update so quickly! And here's a quick shout out to Hawaiian GURL 808 my friend they said that when she left the hotel it wasn't the Hilton though, but then I went to this website for some sayings and stuff that I could put in later in my story and they said it means farewell, maybe I copied it wrong, but it's probably just a really inaccurate website. Thanks for saying that though!**

Chapter 4- Annabeth

I walked out of my room to my mom who was sitting on the plush leather couch in the living room where she was reading _A Walk to Remember _by Nicholas Sparks.

"Come on Mom let's go." I said anxious to get to the beach.

"Okay, just one more page OH MY GOD SHE HAS LUKEMIA! WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO READ THIS BOOK!" **(A/N: that actually happened to me and my mom, XD)**

"Sorry, I told you it was going to be sad…" I said awkwardly. She got up off the couch refusing to look me in the eye. She opened the heavy wood door and we walked down the never ending hallway towards the elevator.

I pressed the plastic down button and waited for the elevator to come in comfortable silence. Then the elevator dinged open. We walked in and I pressed main floor where we could walk out to the back to the beach. I looked at my mom again.

"It really is a good book."

"I know Mom"

"I just…," she let out an exasperated sigh, "why would he do something like that to the character I mean that's absolutely terrible!"

"I know Mom"

"An-" She was then cut off by the opening of the two metal elevator doors. We walked out into the lobby that was filled with beautiful plants and flowers and walked towards the back of the building. There, a man was giving out lime-green wristbands.

"Wrist please" he called out to me. I put my wrist near him and he put it around it. I guess it was so people couldn't sneak onto the resort land and use the facilities.

We walked out onto the beautiful white sand beach and I took my flip flops off liking the feel of the grains of sand between my toes. The sand was hot to the touch, but I didn't care. We soon found my dad and Bobby and Mathew playing in the sand.

My dad ran up to me.

"There you are honey, how was the plane ride without us?"

"It was fine, I slept most of the way anyways."

"Oh that's good, so are you up to playing in the waves with your old man? Bobby and Mathew are too scared to go in." I looked at the waves in the distance. They were pretty big, but nothing to be afraid of!

" Okay, but first I'm in the mood for a Pina Colada, virgin of course."

"Here's ten dollars, the bar on the resort is open for another hour or so, but next door is a public beach and they have a bar that's open now."**( A/N: I haven't been to the Hilton in Hawaii, so if any of this info is not correct sorry.)**

"Okay thanks, dad." I said as I started off towards the public beach in the distance. It was about a half mile away, and that was probably another reason of why we had the wristbands on. As I crossed towards the public beach, I saw the bar in the corner making drinks for some people on a line. I waited on line for a good ten minutes before being asked what I would like.

"A Virgin Pina Colada, please," I said while handing him the ten dollar bills. You might not have known this, but pina colada's are expensive, even without the alcohol! He handed me back two dollars and gave me the drink in a complimentary plastic cup with flowers and all these Hawaiian sayings on it. Just after saying thank you, I turned around and smacked right into a guy passing by and spilled my drink all over his shirt.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I'm such a clutz!" I said nervously. Seriously, did I have to bring my clutziness to Hawaii!

"He looked down at his shirt. Hah, it's okay. I'll just take it off." Then he looked up and guess what. IT WAS PERCY! JUST MY FREAKING LUCK!

"Oh hey Annabeth."

"Hey," I said smiling, "sorry about that."

"That's okay, I'll just take it off." He said with a smug grin. He took of his white tee shirt to reveal a very toned looking Percy with a six pack. I blushed furiously.

"You're blushing" he said smirking.

"Well yeah, it's really hot out here" I said quickly.

"."

"Shut up." I said playfully.

" So what brings you off your beautiful Hilton resort to here, the to the public beach?"

"Well I was craving a Pina Colada, which might I say there isn't too much left, and the resort's bar doesn't open for another hour, but my dad said that there was a public beach next door whose bar was open."

"Ah, well I'm glad you were craving a drink." He said smiling. I blushed and smiled back up at him.

Then he started again, " So you wanna go in the water?"

"Sure," I said totally forgetting about my promise to my dad.

"Maybe you should tell your dad that.."

"Oh right, your totally right. I'll be about ten minutes okay?" I started running towards the Hilton, man but it was hard to run in this stupid sand, so I settled on a brisk walk. When I finally caught sight of my dad talking to my mom, I yelled out.

"Dad, hey I'm sorry, but a few of my friends (cough, cough just Percy) that I met on the plane are next door at the public beach. Can I please go over there and hang out with them?" I asked hopefully.

"Okay, just be back by six. That's when we are gonna go up and start getting ready for dinner."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" As you can imagine, I started running again before reminding myself. Ew, Annabeth do you really want to be sweaty in front of Percy. The other side of my brain said, " but she's gonna be in the water soon anyway, and he won't know the difference." My brain was having a battle back and forth. Thankfully, they stopped talking when I saw Percy again. But then, they went at it again.

"Damn, look at that!" "Shutup he's just a friend" my other brain argued.

"SHUTUP!" I said aloud. People started looking at me crazily. God that must have sounded really crazy. Then I saw a girl go up to Percy in his no shirt glory. She had red hair, green eyes, and an okay face, but she was really short. I saw her batting her eyelashes. She was flirting.

"OH HELLLLL NO"

"IT'S PROBABLY JUST HIS COUSIN."

''WITH RED HAIR, LIKELY STORY." God what is wrong with my brain today!

The redhead then placed a hand on his shoulder, and he gingerly took it off, like she had a disease. I started laughing, and some people walked away whispering things and looking back at me. I should really stop doing these kinds of things. Percy walked away and I caught up with him.

"Hey" I said

"Oh there you are!" he said with surprise.

"Yeah, it's only eleven o clock, wanna head into the water?"

"Definitely." He tossed off his flip flops by his beach towel and I slid off my cover up. When I opened my eyes Percy was staring at me with his mouth open. Boys.

"Percy you're drooling." He wasn't, but I wanted to see what he'd do. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I laughed a long laugh and he was smiling.

As we made our way into the water I started a conversation.

"Are Nico and Grover here?"

"No, they went to some volcano thing, but I love the beach no matter where I go, plus this my first time in the Pacific. If you forgot I live in New York where the Atlantic is."

"Well I've never been in the Atlantic." I countered.

"They're both oceans, this is a lot prettier though, but that's probably only because where so far away from shore. The Atlantic's rougher though." After about five minutes of just laying in the warm water, he started talking again.

"You wanna go in the waves now."

"Yep, race you!" I said while diving under the salty water swimming farther out where we could ride the waves. He beat me there by a lot, but he's taller! Hey don't look at me like that. I know I had a head start,but.. you know what I don't have to explain myself to you!

We rid some of the smaller waves that you just jump over because they don't have a lot of power, and haden't broken yet. But then, a really big wave was coming and I tensed up. I was tempted to swim back as fast as I could, but Percy grabbed my hand and looked at me in the eye with those beautiful sea green eyes of is.

"For protection." He said as if explaining why he grabbed my hand.

Protection my ass.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. 50 reviews for next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews seriously I kissed my computer screen quite a few times. Your reviews really do make my day! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Annabeth

" On three we're going under." Percy said.

"Kay," I managed to get out.

"1, 2 , 3." He said as he pulled down under the warm, salty water. I felt the wave come pushing and pulling me every which way. I tumbled and tumbled, sand embedding itself into my head and inside my bathing suit. I was running out of air quickly. Percy's hand was basically the only thing that was keeping me from getting thrown even more. After the wave passed there was tug at my hand that pulled me up and there was Percy smiling like he just had the time of his life.

"That was fun!" he said, his eyes twinkling in excitement.

"I NEARLY DIED!" I screamed at him.

"Aw, Annabeth, I wouldn't let that happen." THAT IS JUST SO ROMANTIC! OH GIVE ME A BREAK! My brain argued again. I blushed, he looked cute with his black hair even messier with little pieces of sand in it. I couldn't even imagine what I look liked. I tried to at least enhance my appearance a little. I combed my fingers through my hair.

"Annabeth you look beautiful….. Did I say that out loud?" I blushed as dark as a tomato.

"Um, yes." Before he could think of something to say back I heard.

"PERCY! OMG PERCY!" I turned around to see that red headed girl from before. THAT SON OF A BI-. THERE IS NO NEED TO CURSE FOR A BOY. SHE RUINED A PERFECTLY INTIMATE MOMENT! I reallllllllllllly need to go to neurologist. I'm starting to scare myself.

That red" headed girl swam over to us in her designer swim suit and Gucci sunglasses. Rich brat.

" Hey Percy" she said while twisting her hair.

"Rachel" he said while nodding his head at her in acknowledgement.

" OMG Percy. A bunch of my friends want to meet you!" she said while fluttering her eyelashes. I couldn't stand her. Who uses text talk in a sentence anyways?

"Well, Rachel I would like you to meet Annabeth, my girlfriend." He said while putting his arm around me and giving me a look saying 'Go along with it'.

"Aw Percy, I don't believe you! You were so into me before!" she said while giggling.

"Well believe it." He said and he kissed me. HE KISSED ME! Arfdjaoriaamdsoirmsdkj! And I started to kiss back. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I couldn't hear anyone and I totally blocked out and he finally pulled away. Wow. My lips were all tingly. Rachel just stood there glaring at me and her lips were set into a frown.

"Fine, I'll see you around Percy! Annabeth." She said my name in disgust.

Percy turned back to me. "Come on Annabeth. I wanna try something." He took my hand and pulled me out of the water and we started towards a guy that worked for the beach with all these kinds of boards and things you could rent for the day.

"I'll take two paddle boards please." Percy said while handing him twenty bucks.

"Percy I can pay for my own board." I said.

"Don't be silly. My treat." He said while taking the boards into his hand and handing one to me. " I've always wanted to try one of these and what better time than in Hawaii?"

"Fine. I've paddle boarded before, so this should be fun watching you fall." I said while we walked through the hot, white sand.

I placed the board onto the water and layed on top of it, carefully rising up slowly and took my paddle and paddled.

"Come on Percy it's not hard!"

He threw the board onto the water and stood on it expertly and paddled towards me. WTF? Didn't he say he never paddle boarded before?

"I surf." Percy said nonchalantly.

"Well you're gonna have to teach me because that's one of the things that are on my list of things to do in Hawaii."

"Well, that can be arranged." He said while throwing me an arrogant smile.

After paddling around for about ten minutes I got bored and I looked at Percy. I took my paddle and pushed him off the paddle boat. Don't blame me! I was bored! He screamed out a "Woah" and fell into the water. His black hair bobbed to the surface again.

"Well that wasn't very nice."

"I never said I was nice."

"And I never said I was a gentleman!" He said while pushing me off the paddle board and into the ocean. OH NO HE DIDN'T! I stood back up onto the water.

"PERCY!"

"ANNABETH!" He mocked back.

GRRRR! I splashed him. The sparkling water was gleaming into the sunlight. He splashed back. This was war.

"Percy look it's a flying unicorn!" I said while pointing to the sky.

"I KNEW THEY WERE REAL!" He said while turning around looking up at the sky. I swam behind him and dunked him. He came back up to the surface.

"That wasn't funny Annabeth. I really thought I could prove everybody wrong that flying unicorns are real!" I started having a laughing attack and I couldn't stop. After a while when I could finally control myself, I looked at Percy. He had his arms folded across his chest and had a huge pout on his face.

"Aw, did I hurt wittle Pewcy's feelings."

"Yes, yes in fact you did." He said, but I could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Oh, come on Percy. You know what I wanna do?"

"What?"

"I wanna go snorkeling, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalyy bad." I said putting on a pouty face and fluttering my eyelashes.

"Fine. Go ask that guy what time the next boat goes out to the reef."

"YES!" I swam to the sandy beach to the guy renting out all the renting stufferz. Yes, yes I did just say stufferz. Do not judge.

"Hey, I was just wondering what time the next boat goes out for snorkeling?"

"Um, yes, Well it's about one o clock right now, so in about a half an hour."

"Okay thank you." I called Percy out of the water .

"Hey, come on dry off. The next boat leaves in a half hour and you don't wanna be all wet on the boat."

"Okay, mom."

"Oh, shut up!" We got some lunch in the meantime and man was I starving! I ordered myself a burger and fries and Percy ordered himself ribs and fries. When the meal was done, it was huge plate, but I polished off the whole thing.

"Wow, you can eat." Percy told me.

"Future advice, don't say anything about the way a girl eats. It makes the self conscious."

"Sorry, but you know your not fat, right."

"Yes, Percy."

"Okay, good." He finished off his ribs and he had barbeque sauce all over his face. It was just too cute. I mean- agh- asjfkaeriodamkrojsdkm.

"There's barbeque sauce all over your face." I said while laughing.

"Where?" he said while wiping his mouth, just making it worse.

"Here, let me get it." I used my napkin and got it off, but he was looking at me while I was doing it. I blushed tomato red.

"Come on. The boat's here." I said while taking Percy's hand and dragging him towards where the boat was docked.

"Hi, I would like snorkeling for two people please." Percy told the guy on the boat. I went to pick out my equipment while Percy was paying. I feel really bad. Seriously. But I told Percy next time we go out I am paying for the whole day. I picked out my flippers and life jacket that fit good and Percy joined me choosing his equipment.

"You ever snorkel before?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you?"

But before I could answer somebody came over to me and wrapped their arm around my waist.

"Hey" the voice whispered. I looked up to find that creepy guy in the elevator. I detangled myself in disgust.

" What do you want?" I asked him.

"You." He said while smiling at me.

"Yeah well I want to live in a penthouse apartment in New York overlooking the Met, but that's not gonna happen either." I shot back.

"Oh, come on Annabeth, just admit your feelings for me."

"I can't admit something I don't have." I said through gritted teeth.

"Man, just back off." Percy said standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" He said nodding at Percy.

"My boyfriend." I said while kissing him on the cheek. I wish. What is wrong with you Annabeth get yourself together, he's just a friend!

"Not for long," he said while walking away from us.

"That ass hole I can't stand him. I don't even know him and he's trying to freaking get in my pants." I said while Percy was glaring at the guy from the elevator, I think it's Luke, behind me with pure anger in his eyes.

"Come on Percy, he's not worth it." I said while making him look back down at me. His eyes softened.

"I know."

The boat stopped and we jumped into the waters.

Hopefully I won't get eaten by a shark.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I sprained my wrist at soccer practice, so instead of typing fast I now type very slowly. ( one hand ). Thanks for reading and thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – Annabeth

We jumped into the waters behind the instructor telling us about all of the marine life in the area. While Percy took me to a different part of the reef that we were exploring, Percy was explaining about the marine life there also. I forgot he wanted to major in marine biology. It was so beautiful. There were millions of different colored fish just swimming around you, brushing against you, it was incredible. While I was admiring the reef, something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. There was Percy freaking petting the fish! PETTING! YES YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! He was petting them like dogs. He looked up at my goggled face underwater and waved and gave me a dazzling underwater smile. Then he came up for air.

"Man, it's amazing down there Annabeth! The fish aren't even afraid of you if you touch them! You have to try it!"

"Maybe in a little." He gave me a pout.

"You're no fun" he said before plunging down into the depths of the ocean once more. I watched look at the coral on the ocean floor before something to the right caught his eye. He started to swim to it and I saw it. It was an underwater cave with patches of sea weed all around it. He swam into it and then came back up.

"Annabeth, you have to see this! There's this underwater cave and it's just so beautiful! Please Annabeth please!" He said while giving me a totally irresistible look.

"Fine, fine," I said. He smiled at me a brilliant smile while taking my hand and his. We both took a deep breath and dove underwater towards the cave. He entered the cave first, and I swam after him. I was really worried at first. I didn't like the idea of being in a dark cave where potential piranhas and/or sharks could eat me without me having ANY defense at all. But when I swam into the cave, I was glad I did. The cave wasn't dark at all. It was illuminated by little cracks in the rocks in the cave walls so there was faint sunlight. There, breathtaking fish of every color of the rainbow were there. Some with sports, some with stripes, but my absolute favorite fish was the fish that seemed to love Percy. It swam around him brushing itself against him like a puppy. Percy definitely has a way with fish. AND MAYBE CHILDREN TOO! One side of my brain screamed. GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! My other brain shouted back.

Anyways, the fish was an iridescent white color and when the sunlight through the cracks of the rocks hit it different colors glittered on it. But, because we need oxygen to breathe, I got Percy's attention and told him with my hands to hurry up. Thankfully, he got the message and we swam to the surface. When I got up, I was breathing so heavily you would think I just ran a marathon! I looked over at Percy breathing out of his nose like it was the easiest thing in the world to snorkel to an underwater cave and hold your breath for a minute!

"How do you hold your breath so long?" I asked him in amazement.

"I was on the swim team." He said looking at me like it was no big deal. Then something was sticking out from his ear! HA! It was a piece of seaweed! I swam over next to him and took it out.

"Looks you have seaweeds for brains. I'm gonna call you Seaweed Brain for now on." I said smiling.

He looked at the piece of seaweed in my hand and stifled a laugh.

"Well you don't have to be such a smart aleck all the time, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl, seriously, that's the best you could do?" I said laughing.

"Hey, I don't have much to work with here!"

"Okay, Percy it looks like the guide is calling us over. We're going back to the beach now." I said while, the guide waved our hands at us and motioned us to come closer to him. We swam over to him.

"Sorry you guys were out there on your own, but it looked like you knew what you guys were doing and I had to help out some people that had never been snorkeling before." He said while pointing to the group of people behind us that included Luke. Loser.

"Did you guys see the underwater cave?" The guide asked us.

"Yes, it was absolutely incredible." Percy said answering.

"I know I love it down there." And then they got into this whole conversation about the different species of fish, and the water currents and all of this crap that I really had no clue what they were talking about. He'll make a really good marine biologist one day.

As the boat docked by the shore, Percy got out first before helping me up onto the docks.

"So what cha wanna do now?" He said looking at me. I looked around us at the huge beach in front of us.

"Well first, what time is it?" I asked him. He looked down at his underwater watch. Hey, I didn't notice that before!

"Uh, its almost three o clock.."

"Okay, well I have to be back in my room by six, so one thing more to do before I have to go."

He looked at me. " Come on Wise Girl, let's go to the diving boards." I looked at the diving boards into a huge pool on the other side of the beach. One was really really tall, and I mean seriously tall. The other was medium sized and kids were jumping off of it so it wasn't that bad. Then there was a small one. I searched his eyes to see if he was lying, but all I could see was sea-green.

"Race you." He told me, and then we sprinted towards the pool. We were neck and neck the whole race, but then when the pool came into full view he pulled ahead marginally, and got there just a tiny bit before me. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

"Sorry Wise Girl."

"Hey, you know what. Let's see who does better on the diving boards shall we?" Percy doesn't know it, but I use to gymnastics for a very long time until about a year ago. I was going to go elite, but I decided I wanted to be an architect more. Percy just looked at my evil grin and his face basically said, "Oh shit." That's right Seaweed Brain. Be afraid, be VERY afraid.

I went up to the life guard. Hey, I'm not a shy person and whispered into his ear how I wanted to have a diving competition with me and my boyfriend. I told him he thinks he's so awesome because he's on the swim team and all (total lie, but I had to give him some incentive!) He smiled at me and winked. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out.

"DIVING COMETITION BETWEEN THESE TWO RIGHT HERE. I'M GOING TO NEED THREE JUDGES AND TWO PEOPLE TO GO AROUND COLLECTING BETS FROM PEOPLE!"

Before I knew it about 30 kids raised their hands.

"IF YOU WANNA BE A JUDGE RAISE YOUR HAND AND THIS GIRL NEXT TO ME WILL PICK THEM!"

Still about 30 people raised their hand. I picked two girls and one boy. GIRL POWER PEOPLE! One girl was 7 and her name was Hollie. She had blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes. The other girl was 8 and she had long, dark, curly hair, and hazel eyes and her name was Allie. The boy I picked had light brown hair and green eyes and his name was Nicky. They were such cute kids! And I picked two 13 year old girls that came here on vacation together with their families to collect bets. People were putting a few dollars in and then they wrote down their name and amount that would later be DOUBLED if the person they betted for got it right. If you betted on the wrong person, well, nothing happens, you're just out how many dollars you put in. After about 5 minutes of me talking to Percy and him trying to convince me not to make it into a big competition, by the way, he failed, the competition began.

The events were best trick off the small dive, best trick off the medium dive, and best trick off the high dive. Turns out part of my brain was correct. Percy was a kid magnet! Everywhere you went kids would tug on his bathing suit shorts and want to talk with him all the time. Back to the competition, let's just say I TOTALLY destroyed him. For the first jump of the low dive, I did a roundoff and my feet landed on to the end of the diving board, or the springy part and did a full. If you are not familiar with these terms: I did a cartwheel, but landed with two feet, and then a full twist. Percy's face was full of shock. Didn't see that one coming did you seaweed brain! Percy, did a front flip into a dive. Turns out he's on the diving team. Both girls gave me a 9 and the Nicky gave me an 8. For Percy's dive the girls gave him a 6 and a 7, and Nicky gave him a 9. The freaking boys were sticking together. I should have picked a 3 girl judge panel.

For our second dive off the medium dive I did a roundoff ( I ALREADY EXPLAINED WHAT IT IS ) which landed on the springy part of the diving board and then did a back flip into a back dive. You should have seen Percy's face. It was basically "I'm losing." Hell yeah he was. So, Percy did backflip, one twist dive. We both got the same score for that dive. Hollie gave me a 9 and Allie gave me an 8 and and Nicky gave me an 8. Then, Hollie gave Seaweed Brain a 8, Allie gave him an 8 and Nicky gave him a 9.

For out third dive which is off the high dive now. It was really high up and I was really excited for my next dive. It's really cool. So, I took two small hops and did a side ariel, or a no handed cartwheel off the diving board, and then I did cartwheels in the air two more times, so I kinda side flipped twice and then I went into a dive at the end. Believe me when I tell you it was awesome. Hollie gave me a 10 and so did Allie! But Nicky gave me a 9. Then for Percy's dive he jumped on the edge of the board a few times and then did three twists in the air. IT WAS REALLY GOOD. I am not going to lie! But the judges thought I was better. Hollie gave him a 9, Allie gave him an 8 and Nicky gave him a 10.

Turns out most people thought I was gonna win and only 5 people thought Percy was gonna win oppose to my 30.. Take that Seaweed Brain! I told everybody goodbye and Percy said he'd walk me back to my room.

"Nice job over there, how did you do those dives?"

"I did gymnastics for like 16 years of my life. What about you?"

"I dive and swim on the swimming team. University of Hawaii and California both want me on their swim team. They offered full scholarships, now I just have to decide which one to go to."

"You didn't tell me that Seaweed Brain!"

"You didn't ask." We walked down the beach in comfortable silence and we entered the hotel Percy whispered.

"Wow, so this is how the other end lives." I just laughed. And I lead him into the elevator that goes up to my room. Then he asked me in the elevator.

"So we'll do this again, right?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain, I had the time of my life today." And then because of him being the Seaweed Brain that he is started to brake out into the song by the Black Eyed Peas and attempt to pull off Michael Jackson's moonwalk. In an elevator. As you can imagine, it did not work out very well. I just laughed at him a good, long, laugh.

As we approached my room, I slowed down a few feet away.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain, I had a great time."

"I did too Wise Girl" and then I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed bright red.

" I'll text you later tonight okay"

"I'll respond." He said responding smartly, and I entered my hotel room and slammed my back against the door.

What a frigging day.

**A/N: Hoped you like it. It was kinda hard to do, my creative juices weren't quite flowing very well. REVIEW & REVIEW! I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry it's been so long, it's been pretty hectic around here! Sorry for the wait I put you through, but this is my longest chapter yet. Enjoy!

~thepercabethfreakx3

Hawaii Chapter 7

I shouted to my mom that I was back and jumped in the shower. It took me like a half hour because the frigging sand was everywhere and wouldn't come out of my hair! Anyways, I put on a navy blue and white striped, strapless sundress to wear to dinner, and let my hair down in curly ringlets. I then walked out of my room to complete chaos.

"Mom, I didn't pack any underwear!" Bobby screamed from inside his room.

"What do you mean you didn't pack any underwear, I gave you a list of what to pack!" She said angrily while running into the room.

"Dad! I think I broke the toilet! It won't flush!" Matt screamed from his bathroom.

Oh my god, what is wrong with my family! The whole hotel must hate us by now.

"I'm gonna go read in the lobby, meet you there!" I said while grabbing _The Summer I Turned Pretty_ and running out the door.

After walking down the long hallway, I reached the elevator. I walked into the floral lobby of the hotel and sat down on one of its comfy, red couches and started to read. I was about to turn the page when I felt someone plop down next to me. I looked up only to find that red headed girl that was hitting on Percy. 'Annabeth, this is your time, you can get rid of her, ju-' 'DO NOT KILL SOMEONE OVER A BOY. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND WOMAN!' Freaking brain.

"Hi. Annabeth right?" she said in disgust.

"Yeah, Rachel right?" I shot right back. She narrowed her eyes, staring at me with her green eyes and I glared right back.

"So how do you know Percy." She said while shoving a piece of mint gum in her mouth. 'Aw crap Annabeth you see what you get yourself into? This happens all the time in the movies and it never wo-' 'NO IT HAPPENS IN HAPPY ENDING MOVIES! DON'T LISTEN-'

"I met him at a, umm, camp, yeah a camp." I said not too convincingly.

"What kind of camp?" She said testing to see if I was lying.

"Um, it's about like, um, about greek gods, and uhh, and stuff."

"Mhmm," She said disbelievingly.

"Rachel, we're going to dinner, hun, c'mon say bye to your friend." A man with dark hair and brown eyes said, who I am thinking is her father.

"Bye Annie, catch you later, kay?" She said in a super sweet, fake voice while walking out on her stupid red high heels, and stupid coach pocketbook, and asbhnjrkaryeazagta.

I turned back to my book, but was unable to actually understand what I was reading because my thoughts wandered back to Rachel and just got me all mad and irritated. Suddenly, my phone beeped.

**Hey honey, Bobby and Matthew have been having some, uh, malfunctions… I think we will just be ordering room service for tonight.**

I can't believe she made me get all dressed up for nothing. Ugh. My phone beeped again.

**Hey Wise Girl what's up? **I smiled and texted back quickly.

_Nothing much Seaweed Brain, about to go back to my room my mom said we are ordering in instead._

**That sucks, hey wanna come out and hang with me and the guys for dinner?** I smiled again. I called up my mom.

"Hey mom?"

"Hey honey, what's up? You coming home?"

"About that can I go out to dinner with some friends please please please?" There was a long silence.

"Okay, but don't be thinking your whole vacation is gonna be with these people. This is a family vacation ya hear?"

"Loud and clear, thanks mom! I'll text you when I'm coming home. I won't be out too late I promise. Love you bye!" I said while hanging up. I quickly texted back Percy.

_You know what? I'd love to._

**Great I'll pick you up in 5. Wait outside okay?**

_I'll be there. Bye Seaweed Brain. _I texted while locking my phone. I started snapping my purple hair tie against my wrist. I started spacing out about college and architecture. I couldn't wait to go to Columbia in the fall. All of the possibilities and a-

"Hey Annabeth, I thought you were supposed to meet me outside?" A voice said snapping me out of my trance. In front of me stood Percy, he wore cargo shorts and a sea green shirt that complimented his eyes perfectly.

"Sorry, I guess I just got lost in my thoughts." I said sheepishly.

"'s okay, Grover and Percy are waiting in the car though, so we better hurry up before they break something."

"How did you get a car?" I asked while approaching the bright bred Mercedes.

"Well I figured we'd need a car, so I brought money with me to rent it for the trip."

"Aw come on Perce, don't make it out like you're so awesome. We split it three ways remember!" Nico called from inside the car. Percy blushed bright red.

"Come on in Annabeth. We're going to a steakhouse. Hope you eat meat!"

"Don't worry about her. You should have seen her put away a burger the other day." Percy said while holding the door open for me to get in the front seat and he headed to the driver's door.

"Percy! What did I tell you about that!"

"Yeah dude, you know chicks get all sensitive about their weight and crap." Nico said from the back seat.

"Sorry." He said simply.

"So Annabeth, you gotta boyfriend?" Nico asked from the backseat.

"No, what about you."

"Hell no! I'm loving the single life!" He shouted. After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, Percy called out.

"We're here." Percy said next to me.

"Good, I'm starving." Grover said from the backseat. Wow, I forgot he was here, he was so quiet.

"Do you think they have enchiladas here?" Grover asked Percy.

"We'll have to see G man,"

We walked into the restaurant with a very eager waiter ready to seat us. **A/N: idk what that person is called so let's just say he's also their waiter.**

"Hi, my name is Jake and I will be your server this evening." He said while looking at me and smiling. He led us to the back of the restaurant where there was also another door. Jake must have seen me staring at it because he quickly said in explanation, "We have bar and live band back there, but you have to be twenty-one or older to go in there."

"Cool." I replied as Percy, Grover, and Nico nodded their heads in agreement.

We slid into our red clothed booth and picked up one of the menus that were lying on the table in front of us. Of course, I was sitting next to Percy. This just gives my brain so much more to freaking argue about. I quickly opened up the menu as Jake, the waiter, started asking what we wanted to drink.

"I'll have an iced tea please." Nico said

"Make that two." Grover seconded.

"Umm, do you happen to have blue food coloring?" Percy said looking up at Jake while Nico and Grover were trying to suppress their laughter.

"Um, I'm sure we do, but you're going to drink blue food coloring?" Jake said disgusted.

"Oh, no no no, I just wanted to see if you could put it in my pepsi and make it like a bluish color."

"I don't think that's even possible…"

"Oh it's possible, trust me." Percy countered. Nico and Grover started laughing.

"Well okay then, what about you miss?"

"Um, I'll just have water please."

"Okay I'll be right back with those." He said while walking towards the kitchen, probably to ask for stupid Seaweed Brain's blue food coloring.

"Percy, why on earth would you ask for blue food coloring in your pepsi?" I asked incredulously. Percy's face turned red.

"Well it's kind of this thing my mom and me started when I was little. It's a long story."

"Okay." I said amused.

I turned back to my menu and scanned the possible choices to eat. Caesar salad? No too healthy…hmm, baby back ribs? No, too messy. I flipped over to the pasta selection and one picture caught my eye. It was a picture of grilled steak mixed with pasta in alfredo sauce. Mmmmm, it was called "Mixed Pasta." I closed my menu and looked to see how Percy was doing. His finger rested lightly on the menu while he read the description to a dish called "Seafood Delight." He frowned at it before flipping the page from the seafood section all together. Apparently nothing was satisfying him so he went to the back of the menu were the kids meal was and smiled. 'Awwww, how cute!' ' That is so immature…'my brain battled again.

"So Annabeth, you going to college in the fall?" Nico said while interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, Columbia."

"Damn, that's a good school." I just shrugged and blushed suddenly becoming very interested in the dirt under my nails.

"Well Wise Girl here's a genius." Percy said while banging his knee into mine. A bolt of electricity hit me where he banged his knee. 'Oh, oh, you likeee himmmm!' 'Annabeth, think rational here. You just met the guy!'

"Here are your drinks." Jake said while putting our drinks down on the table.

"Do you guys need more time on your order, or-"

"No we're good, thanks." I said. I felt a vibration on my lap. My phone's screen lit up for me to see a text from my mom.

**You okay?**

_Fine I'll text you when we're going to leave._

**Okay, take your time.**

"And what about you?" Jake said looking at me.

"Uh, I'll have the "Pasta Mix," thank you." I said while handing him my menu.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" He answered back while raising his eyebrows at me and smiling. I saw Percy tense next to me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure…" I said confused while trying to think if I forgot anything. Jake's face dropped and a frown played on his lips. He looked at me one more time before leaving. Weirdo.

We started talking about random stuff and making fun of Percy for a while before the food came. My dish was huge! There was a huge white bowl filled to the rim with pasta and steak. I looked next to me at Percy to see two small bowls of mac n cheese. Aw, Seaweed Brain really did order from the kids' menu! I looked over at Grover and Nico and they had already started to inhale their food. I was starving, so I dug in too. The food was delicious and I didn't even notice that I was almost done with the entire bowl in almost five minutes. I slowed down my pace a little bit until everyone else started to finish up. Hey, I don't wanna look fat here, and then finished my meal.

Nico and Grover looked at me astonished.

"Wow, you were hungry huh?" Nico said looking at me. I blushed embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry Wise Girl. It's better than some of those girls that eat nothing or like a quarter of a salad." I smiled at that.

Jake came and asked if we wanted dessert, but we all shook our heads. We were stuffed.

"Hey guys, wanna go into that thingy in the back?" Nico asked.

"What thingy?" I asked him amused.

"Nico, we have to be twenty-one. Both of us aren't even eighteen yet." Percy said next to me.

"They don't have to know that!" Nico said whisper-shouting while signaling for us to lower our voices with his hands.

"Here's your check guys, hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." Jake said while placing the check onto the table.

"Hey Jake, how do we get into the bar in the back?" I asked him.

"Well, you show your waiter, yours truly, your ID." He said simply.

"Well, what if I don't have any with me…"

" Then I'm not allowed to let you in." Everyone groaned in response.

"Come on man, please just let us in. No one has to know!" Nico said pleading.

"Yeah, come on man." Percy chimed in. Jake looked around deciding whether or not to give in or not before resting his eyes on mine.

"Fine," he said without moving his eyes from mine.

He walked up to me and said, "But you have to kiss me first."

**A/N: So that's the chapter, hope you liked it. Review. IN YOUR REVIEW VOTE IF SHE SHOULD KISS JAKE OR NOT PLEASE. IM UNDECIDED RIGHT NOW AND COULD USE SOME OF YOUR HELP! :D Love you guys!**

**~thepercabethfreakx3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews wow! I feel so loved! To the story:::**

_Recap: " Then I'm not allowed to let you in." Everyone groaned in response._

"_Come on man, please just let us in. No one has to know!" Nico said pleading._

"_Yeah, come on man." Percy chimed in. Jake looked around deciding whether or not to give in or not before resting his eyes on mine._

"_Fine," he said without moving his eyes from mine. _

_He walked up to me and said, "But you have to kiss me first."_

Who the fuck does he think he is? That ass hole, I'm gonna gut him like a fish. 'Annabeth, you could make Percy jealous.' 'Don't do it Annabeth it'll probably taste like gasoline!'

"Well?" Jake said impatiently while a smirk played on his lips.

A snarky reply sat on the tip of my tongue.

"Annabeth isn't kissing you." Percy said while stepping in front of me protectively. His face was red with anger and a certain emotion shone his eye that I couldn't quite figure out.

"Whatever man, calm down. You guys can go in. I don't give a crap, but I wouldn't have minded a kiss from such a pretty lady." Jake said the last part aimed at me. I glared at him.

"Cool man thanks, meet you guys inside." Nico said while Grover followed. Jake walked away to wait another table and an uncomfortable silence passed between Percy and I.

"Do you want to go in Wise Girl?" He said so softly I could barely hear him.

"If I went in there I wouldn't be much of a "wise girl" would I, Seaweed Brain?" I said looking up at him.

He chuckled. "I guess not. Come on, I'll take you home."

I jumped into the front seat of his car and threw my head back against the head rest. I was so tired. I just want to go home. Tonight was crap. Percy hadn't started the car yet and was day dreaming out the window.

"I think I like you." Percy said nervously.

I laughed. "I like you too, Percy."

"No, Annabeth, more than friends…"

"Oh."

"I understand if you don't feel the sa-"

"I think I like you too, Percy." I said and look towards him. He looked back and beamed a white, brilliant smile. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot onto the long road.

My phone beeped below me.

**Honey when are you going to be home?**

_On my way right now, Mom._ I locked my phone and put into my pocket.

"Annabeth, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Percy asked beside me.

"Percy I would love too, but this is a family vacation and I have to spend time with my family too. Another day okay?" I said feeling guilty. I like spending time with Percy, but I'm here with my family.

"Oh, I understand Annabeth. I'm sorry I forgot." He said blushing embarresed.

"It's fine." I said reassuringly.

Before I knew it he pulled up to the bright lights of my massive hotel.

"I'll walk you up." He said with a smile. He got out of the car and opened my door for me and offered his hand to help me up. I took it thankfully, but when I stood up he didn't let go. He laced his fingers through mine and smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back and he squeezed my hand. I got butterflies in my stomach. 'That is just too cute!' one of my brains squealed in joy. 'I tried to stop it, but I knew it was gonna happen eventually' my other brained admitted glumly.

We walked into the elevator in the lobby making small talk about our families and friends back home. When we got to my door I thanked him.

"Thanks for everything Percy."

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry about Jake."

"It's fine." I looked up into his sea green eyes. I was getting lost in them and subconsciously started leaning in. He leaned in to and our lips just brushed each other when my mom opened the door. We jumped apart and blushed.

"Hey honey! Oh sorry was I interrupting something?" She said while looking at the blushes on our faces.

"Nothing Mom." I said a little too quickly. I thanked Percy again and was about to go into the room when my mom interrupted me again.

"Now Annabeth, have I taught you any manners? Introduce me to your friend!" She said looking at me expectantly.

" Right. Mom this is Percy. Percy this is my mom." I said awkwardly.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Percy said politely while shaking her hand.

"Likewise" my mom said simply while smiling. She looked at my still red from blushing face and something in her brain seemed to click. Her mouth went into the shape of an "O" and a knowing smile was plastered on her face.

"Hey, Percy would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow night? I'll have Annabeth text you the details."

"Um, you know what? That would be great. Nice meeting you Mrs. Chase. See you soon Annabeth." He said while walking down the hallway.

"What a nice young man. Are you seeing him?" My mom said turning to me.

"wha-wha-what?" I said stammered.

"Aw, you don't have to explain anything to me. You must be tired. Go off on to bed now, we have a big day planned tomorrow with the family and you are not running off with Percy again. This is a family vacation need I remind you?"

"I know Mom. I'm all yours." I said smiling.

"Good now go wash up and go to sleep. I'm waking you up bright and early."

"Mooooommmmmm!"

**A/N: so yeah there's your chapter. I was contemplating whether or not for them to get together this chapter, but I guess my impatient side got the best of me! The poll for her saying no to Jake or yes to Jake was**

**No: 12**

**Yes: 4**

**So yeah I listened to your ideas and incorporated some of your ideas into the story. Thank God I had this pool because I was originally just going to make her kiss him. But you guys gave me some legitimate reasons why I shouldn't. Until next time! Review please**

**~thepercabethfreakx3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It is very late at night here, but I had to get this off my chest:**

**From my last update I received one or two review that were more than a little upsetting to me. Constructive criticism is something I can handle, but someone bluntly insulting _me_ and my writing is wrong. Truth is I have NEVER been to Hawaii and obviously don't mean to offend anyone. And I don't understand how I am a disgrace for describing it when I barely have. The only things I have described is the hotel and the beach. I live in New York and there are plenty of authors that write stories that don't make sense, but I don't review saying they are a disgrace to New York. _I _find it disgraceful when someone reviews my story that I have a put a lot of work into and totally outright insults my story, plot, ect. If you don't like my story just don't read it. I don't understand why you feel the need to say hurtful things about something I put a lot of time and effort into. Please to anyone who has flamed my story or is going to: please do not do it. It isn't appreciated nor makes me feel good.**

**~thepercabethfreakx3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow guys, it's been a LONG time since I last updated. I'm not gonna make any excuses, but for a little while I was undecided whether I was going to continue with this story or not. Not because of the criticism I received before, I can take it, but because I get bored like realllllllllly easily. That being said, I looked at my reviews on my phone to decide and I decided I couldn't let you guys hanging. I would have hated it if someone did it to me. Granted, this chapter is about a week after I wanted to upload it, but it's not my fault! My town was hit by hurricane Sandy pretty badly and I haven't had school since October 26th and won't be going back till November 6th. Nevertheless, my wifi hasn't been working -_- Free time= me writing. So I guess it's kind of bittersweet for me. Anyways, without further adue:**

Chapter 9

I awoke to the sight of streams of light shining through my window curtains. I stretched my arms above my head and let out a big yawn. I thought back to yesterday and couldn't help the smile that made its way across my face. Even my brain had nothing to say about it. I looked at my phone laying on my bedside table.

**Good Morning:) **

I smiled again, and was about to type a swift reply of "Good Morning" when my mom barged through the room.

"Annabeth! Dear! I overslept! Get out of bed right now and get dressed before we're late! Go downstairs to get some food from the buffet. I'll meet you down there with everyone when I finish helping the boys get ready! Please hurry!"

"What are we going to be late for?" I asked slowly

"Come on, Annabeth! Out of bed now!"

"Mom, you didn't answer my question!"

"We're going parasailing at 9 o clock sharp, oh, and look at that it's 8:15 already!" My mom said with a crazed look on her face.

"Okay, mom let me go get ready, and you worry about the boys." I said while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and running my fingers through my hair.

She ran out of the door and yelled behind her, "BOYS GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED, NOW!" I heard a groan in response. I smiled, some things never change.

I put my feet down on the wooden floor and walked into my bathroom. I looked into the mirror, and boy, I looked like hell. I splashed cold water on my face and tried not to think about how I looked like a zombie. I pulled on my light blue halter bikini and my Columbia tshirt and jean shorts. I went to my dresser mirror and tied my long, blonde hair into a side braid and grabbed my phone and shoved it into my pocket. I walked out of my room and yelled out "Going for breakfast, okay mom?"

She called back, "Ye- Matthew sto-pulling away!"

"No! I like my hair messed up like this! This one girl in my class last year said it looked sexy like that!"

"What!? You were in the second grade!" My mom said.

"MOM!" I yelled getting the attention back to me.

"Oh right, sorry honey, your dad will be down in a little, he's just finishing up."

"Okay, bye" I said while walking out of the apartment door while taking my room key off the kitchen table. As soon as I was going to close the door I heard a shriek from Mathew.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I walked down the carpeted hallway slowly and pressed the down button on the elevator. I wasn't hungry after that big meal last night with everyone, so I decided to just have a cinnamon roll. I frigging LOVE cinnamon rolls. The door dinged open and I pressed the cold round button that said 1*. I waited and soon enough I was at the ground level with he buffet before me. It had tons of food, but I only wanted one thing: cinnamon rolls. I scoped out the place, and I found them right next to a boy with shaggy blonde hair. Now, you see my mind doesn't think correctly around cinnamon rolls, so I walked right up to the stack of plates and right up to the cinnamon roll and plopped one right on the white plate.

"Oh hey, Annabeth." The blonde haired boy looked down at me. Recognition crossed my face and then disgust.

"Luke" I said coldly.

"Guess you like cinnamon rolls." He said while nodding his head to the cinnamon roll resting on my plate.

"Congratulations, you have eyes." I said annoyed. His mouth went from a satisfied smirk to a deep frown. I walked away and sat down to enjoy my cinnamon roll in peace. Just then a flash of red hair walked behind me.

"Oh my god, like did you see? She eats SO much."

A voice whispered back to her in an agreeing tone.

"I know! Do you know how much carbs are in _cinnamon rolls_." She said the words like they were a sort of contagious disease. I looked up at her and glared. She looked down at me and rolled her eyes and walked away, swaying her hips too much as she walked away.

"Hey, honey. You ready for an awesome day?" A voice said while plopping down next to me.

"Yeah Dad, _can't_ _wait_ to leave the hotel" I said with fake excitement in my voice.

After ten more minutes of trying to not let my mind wonder to Rachel and her bichiness while my dad got his breakfast, Mathew, Bobby and my mom came from the elevator. Thank the Lord.

"You ready to go sweetheart?" She said while looking at me. I nodded in response.

"Doesn't Mathew and Bobby have to eat?" I asked.

"They'll have a big lunch, they're not much breakfast people anyways, right boys?"

"No." They said in union.

"Well you should have thought about that before giving me a hard time this morning." She said with a half annoyed, half angry look on her face.

"Now where's your father?" She asked while looking around the room. My dad came walking back with two croissants. He handed one each to the boys and they gladly accepted.

"Right here honey, let's go, it's 8:45." He said while looking down at his watch.

We got a shuttle from the hotel to the beach place thang and looked out at the beach. It was so pretty, the color a bright blue-green. Once again, it reminded me of Percy. Oh yeah, he's having dinner with us tonight. God, I was so tired last night I didn't even have time to beg for my mom to not be embarrassing, or tell him that he really doesn't want to come and he would much rather go out with Nico and Grover. I sighed thinking of tonight's dinner to come. The wind rustled my hair and blew a few strands into my face. I tucked them behind my ear and slipped off my flip flops and let my feet feel the warmth of the sand.

"Parasailing is starting in two minutes! If you want to parasail better come down now!" I looked at the contraption he was pointing to. I thought of how high in the air I was going to be going. My parents and brothers came up behind me and started walking towards the man.

"Do you guys want to go parasailing too?" He asked towards us.

"Yes, five please." My dad called out. The man then proceeded to tell us about what to do and safety procedures that I totally spaced out during.

"Okay, now there are only two people on one parasail, so if you'd like to go with someone please stand near them."

I looked around at people getting into groups of two. My brother stood next to Mathew and my father next to Bobby. Figures, I wouldn't trust both of them alone in a parasail either. Just then a finger tapped my shoulder. I turned around and it was, just my luck, Luke. He smile down at me and I glared. Does he like freaking follow me or something?

"We meet again." He said staring into my eyes.

"Unfortunately." I said fixing my gaze to a nearby palm tree.

"Well, I couldn't help, but notice that you don't have a partner to go on the parasail with. It's your lucky day. I don't either." He said while giving me a warm smile. Drop the act, I thought.

"They have single parasails." I said in a challenging tone.

"The guy said he only has doubles. Maybe if you were listening instead of staring into space you'd know that." He said his tone changing nastily.

I blushed red. "Fine, whatever, I'll go on with you." I said unhappily.

After an unpleasant ride of him bombarding me with questions, mostly about where I live and personal things, and me brushing them off and giving him fake answers, and the occasional slapping his hand off of me when he tried to hold it, we made our way back to the shuttle.

"Annabeth, how was your ride? I'm so sorry that we left you partnerless! I mean, I guess it's just one of the down faults of having an odd number of people in the family."

"Yeah, it definitely is." I said back.

"Was that boy bothering you? You kno-"

"Fredrick!" My mother called out in a warning tone.

"It was fine, dad. Promise." I said reassuringly.

"Well, if you say so."

The shuttle back home was better than my parasailing ride let me tell you that. No Luke anywhere to be seen and I was left alone to my thoughts and to look outside the window to see the beautiful Hawaiian scenery. The shuttle stopped and I made my way out where my parents and Bobby and Mathew were waiting for me.

"Where are we going now?" I asked my parents.

"Well it's 10:30 now, so that leaves us a little while before our next activity." He answered promptly.

"Which is…" I said trailing off waiting for him to finish it.

"Which is we are going to zipline through a waterfall and some beautiful scenery." He said proudly.

Wow, I can't wait. That's going to be amazing. The breathtaking waterfalls and the land, and the trees, and now I'm rambling.

"Let's just go lay down on the beach for a little bit. Give us a break in between." My mom said while walking towards the beach in the near distance.

"Sounds good to me." I said while following her.

My mom put down five towels and I layed down on my back and put on my sunglasses and closed my eyes. You see I'm one of those people that doesn't have to put on sunscreen or anything because my skin just doesn't burn.

I relaxed for a few minutes before my mom handed me a book_. _It read_ The Summer I Turned Pretty. _I picked it up and read the whole thing by the time we were ready to go for ziplining. Wow, it was a really good book. I definitely recommend it to anyone. My mom told me it was a trilogy. I can't wait to read the other two!

**SORRY BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING ABOUT HER ZIPLINING SO HERE YA GO:**

Wow, that was amazing I thought to myself. Everything was just breathtakingly beautiful from the waterfall to some of the wildlife we saw. A smile was plastered across my face the whole time. That is definitely going to be one of my top moments from this vacation.

When we got back to the hotel it was 3 o clock. And I wish I could tell you about another fun adventure I did, but do you know what I did? I napped. I napped till about 5 o clock when my mom told me to get up and start getting ready for dinner. Oh yeah, dinner, I thought glumly. I frowned. Mom looked down at me and told me to text Percy and tell him to meet us at the hotel's restaurant.

_Hey meet us at the hotel's restaurant at 6 for dinner_

**Okay I'll be there**

I shut my phone and went into my closet to see what to wear. Nope, nope, HELL no, um maybe, possibly, NO, and then I came across something perfect. I didn't pack it, but my mother must have. It was a pretty white lace sundress that I'd gotten before we left California. I didn't really think I'd have an occasion to wear it to, but I guess my mom thought it through better than I did. I hopped into the shower and took a long, nice hot, shower before coming out. I tied my hair up on top of my hair so it wouldn't get anything wet and slipped on my dress. It really was stunning. I put on ballet flats and waited for my hair to dry. After about another half hour of complete boredom, I French braided my hair from either side and into a donut bun in the back. **( Like kinda started from either side of her face French braiding and then tied them together kinda with a donut bun)** Overall, I thought I looked pretty good. My hair was out of my face and my neck felt cool with the absence, my now darkly tanned skin contrasted greatly between the white and white lace of the dress, and the dress was just the right length. I looked at the time. 6:50. Turns out I was the last one done. Frigging hair. I walked out into the living room to find them all watching TV waiting for me.

I coughed. "Oh honey, you look beautiful." My mom gushed.

"Thanks, but it's 6:50, shouldn't we leave.." No one moved. "Like NOW."

"Oh, oh yes, come on Fredrick, boys, let's go."

This should be an interesting night.


End file.
